deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Atrocitus
What-if_Death_Battle_Darth_Vader_vs._Atrocitus.jpg|thumb Introduction Wiz: Anger & Hate can cause people to do horrible things... Boomstick: But you don't know the definition of anger until you've met these people... Wiz: Darth Vader, the dark lord of the Sith. Boomstick: And Atrocitus, the leader of the Red Lanterns. He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to see who'd win a Death battle. Vader Atrocitus Wiz: Atros once lived in Sector 666 and used to actually be pretty peaceful. Boomstick: Not much of a Supervillian... Wiz: Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Universe, and their leader Ganthet--- Boomstick: Papa Smurf! Wait a minute, aren't those space smurfs also the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps? Wiz: Yes, but thousands of years before that, the made protectors of the Galaxy called Manhunters. Boomstick: Pretty much a whole bunch of space Robocops. Wiz: Exactly. Until they malfunctioned and killed literally everyone in Sector 666! Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: So Atros renamed himself Atrocitus and went to the planet of Ysmault. There, he created the Red Lantern corps battery with his rage and gathered the most angry people in the galaxy and founded the Red Lantern corps. Boomstick: So...are these guys pretty much red green lanterns? Wiz: Yes and no. Atrocitus has a lantern ring but instead of being powered by Will, their powered by Rage. Boomstick: So what are his powers? Wiz: Atrocitus has superhuman strength and durability. Boomstick: Actrocitus once got his freakin' HEART ripped out and was Fine! Wiz: Well, the reasoning behind that is his ring, that pretty much powers him. He ring is also capable of making energy constructs and force fields. Boomstick: Atrocitus can also fire energy blasts, and once fought the entire Red Lantern corps! Wiz: The ring also gives him flight that even allows him to fly through space. Boomstick: So angry can this guy get? Wiz: Well, Atrocitus can summon the Butcher--- Boomstick: The freakin' Emboidiment of rage itself! And it's shaped like a bull. Wiz: Also, the ring absorbs its Opponets rage and powers the user! So if he wanted to, he could just suck the anger right out of drunk Boomstick and become more powerful. Boomstick: I'm not angry. Wiz: Well, you usually are. Boomstick: Shut up, Boomstick!!! You don't know anything!!! Wiz: (Sigh) Anyway, Probally Atrocitus' grossest power is the ability to barf out plasma! Boomstick: Uh!!!!! That's disgusting!!!!! Wiz: Yes, I know but it can burn through literally anything! It's one of the few things that could actually kill Black Lanterns! Boomstick: And they're already dead! Wiz: He's also got one of the coolest/scariest lantern oaths ever. Lantern Oath: With blood and rage ripped from a corpse, so freshly dead. With our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your fate. Boomstick: Oh...okay. DEATH BATTLE! Darth Vader is standing in the command bridge of super Stardestroyer Exector looking out the window. Imperial Officer: Lord Vader! We have incoming! A huge portal opens up in space and the Red Lantern Corps comes out. Darth Vader: Send the fighters. Vader goes down to the hanger to watch the Tie fighters leave, Atrocitus flies down and lands a few yards away from Vader. Atrocitus: I will destroy you. Darth Vader: I doubt that. FIGHT! Atrocitus fires a energy blast at Vader but he knocks it back at him with his Lightsaber. He then slashes Atros across the chest a few times. Atrocitus has enough of this and punches Vader across the hanger. Vader stands up, impressed by Atrocitus' strength. Vader runs across the room and punches Atrocitus back, he's knocked back. Vader picks up a Tie Fighter with the force and throws it at Atrocitus. Fire goes everywhere but Atrocitus is mostly unharmed. Atrocitus makes an energy construct of an anvil and slams it on Vader. Vader: Arghh! Vader goes into a frenzy and tries to hit Atrocitus with his Lightsaber but he creates a force field that Vader can't cut through. Atros releases a massive amount of energy which sends Vader flying. Vader stands back up and creates a mini-tornado with the force and throws a whole bunch of Tie fighters (and Stortroopers) at Atrocitus. The hanger is up in flames and is almost totally destroyed. Atrocitus creates a construct of a giant fist and hits Vader, he goes flying through the wall. Vader lands in a hallway and a whole bunch of Stormtroopers and a mouse droid run away. Vader stands back up and slashes Atrocitus with his Lightsaber. Atrocitus creates constructs (in his hands) of a sword and a shield and they begin to dual. Vader: Most impressive. Atrocitus kicks Vader in the face and tries to decapitate him but he catches it with his hand (Tutaminus) and knocks him back. Atrocitus: Huh?! Vader uses the force and throws objects at Atrocitus but he slices most of it. Vader starts getting the upper hand and with one last strike, the constructs break. Atrocitus falls back but blasts Vader through the wall. Vader hits the wall and relizes he's in the meeting room. Then, Atrocitus picks up the table and smashes it on Vader's head. Atros then fires another blast but Vader absorbs it with Tutaminus and force pushes him through the wall and down a reactor. Vader turns off his Lightsaber. Vader: Too easy. K.--- Atrocitus flies back up very mad and makes a HUGE blast which explodes Probally 1/4 of the Stardestroyer. Vader stands up in the ruins and his suit is damaged. Vader becomes super mad and uses force fire on Atrocitus. He then starts force choking Atrocitus. Atrocitus helplessly chokes in the air. Atros then vomits plasma on Vader. Vader: Arghh!!! Impossible! Vader is surprised that the plasma burns his suit. Atrocitus then fires another blast at Vader but he stops the blast in mid-air with the force and shoots it back at Atrocitus. Atrocitus uppercuts Vader, sending him up into space. Vader force glides over to Atrocitus and punches him. Atrocitus creates a construct of a moon and throws it at Vader. Vader grabs a huge Astroid with the force and throws it at Atrocitus. The moon and Astroid meet. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!! The little bits of rock float around in space. When it clears, you see Atrocitus and Vader are both protected by force fields. Vader calls his Lightsaber to him from the Destroyer and it slashes Atrocitus in the back. They are both then sucked into the atmosphere of a nearby planet. They both land on their feet. Vader: This tires me! Vader uses the force and start slamming Atrocitus around, creating craters. Vader finally lets him go but then goes into another frenzy and starts trying to slash Atrocitus but he creates a force field around himself. Atrocitus: With blood and rage ripped from a corpse, so freshly dead. With our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, it is your fate! Atrocitus releases a massive amount of energy and Vader goes flying. Vader breathes rapidly. Atrocitus summons the Butcher and it begins to charge towards Vader. Vader uses the force ad creates his weird wannabe force lightning and after a few hits, destroys it. Vader then sends more blasts towards Atrocitus which knocks him back. Atrocitus relizes Vader is powerful so steals Vader's anger to power himself. He then fires an energy blast then punches repeatedly. Atrocitus then creates a construct of a bulldozer and hits Vader. Atrocitus flies towards Vader but he stabs him run get through the heart. Atrocitus falls to the ground. Vader breaths rapidly. Atrocitus stands back up. Vader: How?! Atrocitus absorbs all of his corps' energy, making him extremely powerful. Atrocitus blasts Vader back and he goes flying several hundred yards. Vader uses the force and turns all of the different Stardestroyer's weapons and fire them on Atrocitus. Atrocitus walks out. Vader: Hmm. Vader relizes Atrocitus is not going down easily. Vader then force crushes Atrocitus' ring, rendering him powerless. A HUGE explosion happens which destroys 1/4 of the planet. BOOOOOOOM!!!!! The smoke clears and all you see is ashes and ginormous rocks are everywhere. Until Vader arrives from the ashes with his force field protecting him (barely) and his suit is horribly damaged. Vader looks over and sees Atrocitus' skeleton lying there. Vader: (Breathing rapidly) You underestimated...the power of the Dark Side... K.O.! An Imperial Shuttle is shown landing near Vader. Conclusion Boomstick: HOLY CRAP!!!!!! Wiz: This battle was definitely close, possibly one of our closest ones yet. But Vader did have some advantages. Such as his limitless connection to the force because of his Skywalker roots. Boomstick: Besides the force, couldn't Atrocitus have just destroyed his chest plate? Wiz: Technically, yes he could. But in the canon Star Wars comic: Darth Vader #24, a man named Cylo who deactivates his suit. But, the dark side can sustain Vader for long enough to fix the chest plate. Boomstick: So this guys pretty much powered by his rage? Like the Hulk? Wiz: Actually, yes. The madder Vader gets the more powerful he gets, exactly like the hulk. Boomstick: But, Atrocitus can absorb anger to make himself stronger, right? Wiz: Yes, he can. So when Vader got angrier, so did Atrocitus. But, Vader was able to figure out that the ring was powering him--- Boomstick: Is that why he could survive being impaled through the heart? Wiz: Yes. Anyway, Vader destroyed the ring which killed Atrocitus. Boomstick: Is that even possible?! Wiz: Yes, the villian Darkseid was able to destroy a green lantern ring with his bare hands!!! And with Vader's limitless connection to the force, he was able to do so too. Boomstick: I guess Vader is the angriest villian around... Wiz: The winner is Darth Vader. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Im secretly batman Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles